Once upon a time couples
by Jforever21
Summary: Okay so this is my first once upon a time fanfic on here and I decide to do a fic about the couples of storybrooke and their friendship this is a no curse fic. At the beginning of a scene, I am going to put a song that resembles the scene that you should check out while reading.
The couples of storybrooke and their friendship, this is all as if the enchanted forest never existed but the people there did together in storybrooke; This does not include Henry, or at least not yet and Emma is not Snow and Charmings child, okay so this fic will include muti-couples and friendships, enjoy :D !

Couples include:

Emma and Hook (Killian).

Belle and Rumple (Robert).

Ruby and Graham.

Mary Margret and David.

Regina and Robin.

Song: sky fall by Adele

Gold residences:

"Aha, she "she giggled as he carries her up the steps, her skirt still bunched up around her waist a she kept her legs wrap around him. As her back came into contact with the front door with a "Bang" setting off the motion lights on the porch, and for a split second they stop eating each other's face off, rest their foreheads together "ah ahh" they both burst out laughing, before his lips came down on hers hard leaving a fingerling sensation "Ummm, Rob... um...Robert" she gasped between kisses has his lips travelled down her neck, his arm still hooked under her thighs her head leaning back ageist the door. "Ummm not... Not here" she whimpered, as he turned the key in the lock and he door swung open, and they stepped in side...

Across town...

Swan/Jones residence:

"Aha, stop" she laughed "stop" as the spaghetti hit the wall behind her, she stayed crouched down behind the kitchen counter, "and why would I do that" he laughed sneaking up behind her hooking her by the waist and swinging her around the kitchen, "put me down" she cried as he slapped his arm trying to escape his grip. "Never" he chuckled as he sat her On the spaghetti covered work top kissing her hungrily, she smiled and sighed "well there goes dinner" she giggles wiping tomato sauce off his cheek, "it's ok I wasn't hungry" he grinned picking a price of spaghetti from her hair, they both laughed "Killian" she said "Emma" he replied gazing deep into her eyes with a cheeky quirk "umm never mind" she smiled pulling him forward by his tie into a deep kiss...

Near the clock tower...

Charming residence:

"Ummm" she groaned, resting her chin on her enclosed fists "that's nice" she smiled her eyes still closed as his thumbs encircled around her shoulders, he laughed "good" he continued to massage her shoulders as she knelt in front of him flicking through the TV channels, he kisses the back of her neck as she ate a piece of the cake on the bed. He smiled as she lifted the fork with cake on it to him, he lifting his head to take a bite "umm that is good" he chuckled. Turning her around so her back was pressed against the bed, kissing her "umm David", "yes" he replied "I love you" she smiled pulling him down for another kiss...

Sherif station...

Graham's car:

Ruby leant on the car bonnet waiting While eating a doughnut, she looked across the carrack as graham locked the station doors and walked over. "Hey" he said standing I. Front of the her placing his hands on her thighs, "umm hi" she said kissing him, she lifted up the doughnut as he leant down and took a bite puffing out his full cheeks "aha" she laughed lifting her red painted long nails to wipe a crumb off his face, he smiled swallowing the food he rubbed her legs before tugging on her and pulling her towards him, "now-now sheriff I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation" she giggled as he kisses her, after a while she pulled back running her hands up his chest. "Umm we should go,before" he said smacking her thighs and catching one last before getting in the car, she slid off the bonnet turning and placing he hands down as he beeped the horn at her " you coming" he laughed lean out of the window as she walked over to the passengers side...

Town centre...

The town hall:

Regina sat at her desk reading letters as robin stood to gaze into the fire drinking his whisky , he walked behind her placing his glass on the desk, he lent down whispering in her ear "I would say that fire is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he smirked kissing her ear, which sent a chill down her spine, "but then I would be lying" she smirked into her ear kissing down her neck as she romoved her gasses and relaxed into him. "Um hum I'm sure that's true dear" she said tilting her head back to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, she smiled kissing her till her lips were numb, " ummm" she sighed curling her lip between he teeth, "you ready he asked hands on her shoulders "umm I'll catch up with you" she said "ok" he replied with and smile and a quick kiss, walking out of the office door...


End file.
